Little Hideouts
by JLCFiction
Summary: Bella was always a bit of a loner growing up. That was, until, she met new boy Edward first day back of school. follow their journey through high school, a journey they will never forget! Drabble-esque!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: The following events and characters in this fan fiction story belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I walked out to my hiding spot. I loved it out there. There were trees everywhere, all varying shades of green. I built a swing out of old wood I found in the shed and some rope. I always came out here when I had to think. I kept thinking back to when everything went wrong. I wasn't always a sad sap. Oh no, not at all. I was quite a happy girl. Until I met... Him.

I was 17 and I had just moved to the lonely town of Forks. I wasn't a very social teen. I liked to keep to myself and my books. People did try to approach me, but I was too shy, so the other students started to avoid me after a while. That all blew up in my face just six months after I moved there.

I was sitting in my usual lunch spot located underneath a big oak tree near the school fence. I was lost in the amazing realities that books provided. I could sense that I was being watched, so on instinct, I took in my surroundings. It came to my attention that we had a new student, who had a bit of a staring problem. He was leaning against the side of the school building on the other side of the yard.

I am not going to lie. He was a looker. Dark grey hoodie with black skinny jeans and high tops to match. He had a beanie on, with strands of brown hair spilling out from underneath it. His eyes, oh his eyes, were a beautiful shade of green. Almost like emeralds, or the trees in my hiding spot. Not to mention that he had a few piercings. One ring on either side of his lower lip and a bar in his eye brow. I was curious to find out what year he was in. I secretly hoped he was in mine.

After another ten minutes of being stared at, I began to get annoyed. I packed my books away and made my way over to the new guy.

"Um, excuse me. I couldn't help but notice you have a bit of a problem." I enquired. The new boy was at first a bit shocked, then amused.

"Problem, eh? Please enlighten me as to what my problem is, miss...?" the kid had a full blown grin plastered from ear to ear. Irritating little...

"Masen, and you seem to have a bit of a staring problem there, mister...?" I snapped.

"Platt. Well, as far as I know, I don't have any sort of staring problem miss Masen. I was just admiring the view, that's all" he said with a shrug.

"Oh? I wasn't aware that Spools High had such a spectacular view."

"I wasn't talking about the school, you know." He retorted. Well, that certainly peaked my interest.

I gave him a questioning look, to which he started to laugh. "Well, let's just say that the view is extremely lovely close up." With that he winked and turned away. Oh, boy I was in trouble.

**AN: Well there is the short start to little hideouts. Please Review. Reviews are better than chewing on Edward's lip rings ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch was the most excrutiating part of my day. Biology and P.E. I didn't mind Biology so much, it was P.E that gets to me. I guess it was the fact that I was in no way, a coordinated human being. That and the fact that I am a completely awkward person and I always end up hurting one of my class mates, which results in me sitting in the bleachers each lesson. Not that I didn't mind.

When I walked in to my English class, I was more than surprised to see that the usually empty seat located next to mine was occupied by a certain new guy. On the inside I was cheering. On the outside, I made it look like it irritated me. It really didn't. I approached my desk with mock caution and threw him a curious glance.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we're partners this semester, eh?" he teased.

"Damn, here I thought you were just an annoying figment of my imagination. Such a shame really." I retorted. He just laughed. "The name's Edward Platt, such a pleasure as always, Masen."

"The name's Bella Masen actually, and like wise," I offered him a small smile.

"Bella, eh? Such a pretty name. Oh wait, let me guess, you hear that a lot right?"

"Yeah I do, never gets old though" I winked at him.

"I must say that the view really, really is breath taking." He implied again.

"What are you on about? What view? I know you said the school wasn't what you meant, so please enlighten me." I demanded. Little did I realise that the class was already in session and I looked up to see everyone's gaze focused on me. I blushed and kept my mouth shut and my head down. I was sure I heard Edward chuckle under his breath, but it was too low to be certain.

"Oh, well since you asked so nicely", he smirked, "I was talking about you." Well. I really didn't see that one coming. My facial expression must have been amusing because he was shaking with uncontrollable laughter. Jerk. We continued light banter during the rest of the class, whilst getting death stared from the teacher. Not that we cared. I got told off more times in that one lesson than I have in my whole time here in Forks High.

After the brutal PE lesson, it was home time. Thank fuck for that. I got a nasty headache because I was made goalie during our game of soccer, the ball got me in the head. Needless to say, it was one of the more minor injuries I had sustained in my life. And I may have kicked one of my team members shins when i actually went to kick the damn ball. I got home, went to the bathroom and grabbed two Tylenol for the throbbing pain in my head. I went upstairs to my bedroom and made some sort of attempt on the homework I was given. That was pretty much my everyday routine for during my high school sentence.

By about five pm, I decided that I should start getting dinner ready for my dad and I. My dad, Charlie, was the chief of police in this small town, and wasn't much of a cook. When my mom died, I took it upon myself to be the cook in the house, more for the fact that I didn't trust dad near an open flame. I just settled for marinated steak that night because it was quick and simple. Dad didn't complain. I sat up with him to watch the Mariners game then went to bed. I would be lying if I said I didn't dream of Edward Platt that night.


End file.
